You Belong to Me
by Neko Nya54
Summary: An assassin is trying to kill Russia, but things don't exactly work out for him and he is captured, its a little deeper than that though. You know what? Just read it. You might like it and you might not, give it a chance please, maybe leave a review?
1. Chapter 1

**Something that was eating at my mind for a long time. This is the first multi-chapter fanfic that I have done for hetalia and I'm hoping it goes well. So read and review please.**

He walked slowly, quietly through the snow covered streets. He was in Russia this time and he, as always had a job to do. Get in and get out, that was what his boss had told him. How many times had he heard that? More than a few. His green, silver under toned eyes took in everything as he walked through the snow, the cold not affecting him at all. He was a vampire after all, not much effected them anyway. He reached up a darkly tanned hand and brushed light brown, snow covered bangs from his face. He looked good and he knew it, he was I no way fat but he wasn't extremely muscular either, more in the middle. At around 5'9 he wasn't a big guy, but you didn't need to be big when you had his strength and speed. Sure it was cheating but hey he was cursed with this, might as well use it to his advantage.

He sighed as he stopped by a single streetlight. His contact should have already been waiting for him. To give him the location of the target. Or perhaps he had stopped at the wrong street. A quick check of the street signs told him that he was correct on the meeting location. One doesn't send a human to kill a nation you know. One sends another nation but since no one but America really wanted to do it, his bosses wouldn't let him for fear of starting a war. So here he was, the next best option. He leaned against the streetlight and checked his watch, 1200 on the dot, his contact was officially late. Oh how he hated being late, unfortunately it could not be helped. He prided himself on being punctual for every kill, be it a jealous spouse or the president of a small country. He waited another half hour before deciding to call his boss and tell him about the screw up.

Just as he was turning to leave though, his super sensitive hearing caught the sound falling to the ground, with a wet plop almost a street away. Someone without his senses and abilities would have simply thought it was the wind knocking some loose snow of off a building, most wouldn't have even heard the sound. He turned towards it, trying to sense whether it was the woman who was supposed to be his contact, an enemy or a random citizen of Russia.

He moved silently through the snow, almost seeming to float over it, so quickly he was moving. He saw her then, his contact. She was standing under a streetlight on the next street over. So she had been there after all... He watched as she checked her watch before approaching her, she was human so she didn't hear him till he was almost upon her.

"Your late." Was all she said, if he had surprised her at all she didn't show it. She held out a black folder to him.

"Our meeting place was the next street over." He said simply as he took it and began to flip through, scanning the informationand making sure it was on the correct target. After making sure everything he needed was in the folder, he closed it and put it in his jacket for further review later at the hotel where he was staying.

He turned to walk away as a strong and snowy gust of wind blew, pulling the hood off his head and ruffling his hair. He stopped to wait for it to pass. When the wind stopped and the snow settled back down, another vampire stood in front of him. The other was obviously a human before he was turned but also, much older than him. His skin was so pale, the shining moon above them or the snow that swirled around him would be good examples of what he was paler than. Dark red eyes shone brightly under platinum blonde hair.

"Xander." The other smiled, his Russian accent very prominent.

"Dmitri, what are you doing here?" He growled even though if the two were to fight he would most likely lose, being the younger of the two and thus less powerful.

"I have a present for you." He grinned, fangs clearly visible as he leaned in closing the distance between them, his face mere inches from the others.

"I don't want anything from you." Xander took a step back so the two were not standing so close, clearly uncomfortable with Dmitri's proximity. Dmitri faked a hurt look and Xander turned to walk the other way. Away from the man he met while in Alastor's company. As he did, Dmitri's arm reached around him and held a cloth against his nose and mouth. It burned, his throat as a surprised gasp left his mouth and the fumes from the cloth entered. He immediately started to push at the other, feeling himself getting weaker. Dmitri simply held him down and the last thing that Xander saw as he lost consciousness was his contact, looking at him with a smile on her face.

Bitch set him up.

~XxxXxxXxxX~

As the personified avatar of the biggest country in the world, Russia held a very high standing position in his country. Other than the Prime Minister himself of course. So many people tried to kill him on a weekly basis, it was laughable and he laughed at those foolish humans who wished to try. They'd end up in a body bag anyway. Most of his assassins had been from America, and still that fact did not changed. But the fact that this assassin was not human, nor was he a nation. The report on his desk had been so intriguing that he had to go and see the guy. The scientist in him wanted to do experiment after experiment on the man. Remember those stories about Russian experiments? They weren't completely false.

He would finally have a playmate that wouldn't break so easily. His government had been more than willing to give the assassin to him. He was overjoyed. The part of his government that had found him was a very special force trained to deal with weird things like this. Every country had one, they were simply not as open about it as that idiot, America. Russia almost ran down the wooden stairs to the cement room that held him, grinning like a child in a candy store for the first time.

The little cement room was freezing, but that did not deter him not one bit as he gazed at the unconscious man slumped in the chair before him. His hair was dark under the bright light of the interrogation room, bangs covering his eyes. His skin was an interesting caramel color, you didn't really see that much up in the north. He had probably really stood out while he was here. As good as the man looked though, there was something wrong here. He walked around the unconscious man once, seeing his hands bound behind the back of the chair with chains, twice, Russia noticed that the man's hair was not black but dark brown with gold in some places, three times, he saw a slight bulge between the man's shoulder blades but disregarded it, the fourth time around he realized what it was.

"I thought you beat him." Russia said turning to the nearest worker person kolkoling under his breath a his dark aura started to become visible in the air.

"W-we did but he just kept healing." The worker person managed to get out before scurrying away, and suddenly remembering that he had other things to do in the next building. Russia shrugged, his dark aura dying down, wondering why the worker had gotten so scared all of a sudden. He turned himself back to the sleeping vampire in the middle of the room, this was going to be interesting.

**Well what do you think? Worse thing you ever read? Best thing since sliced bread? Tell me! In the form of a review. They make me write faster. By the way the Dmitri will be back in later chapters as more of Xander's past IS REVEALED! -ominous music- **


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning of this may sound a little weird because I cut off chapter one to make it two chapters. **

It was at this time that Xander decided to regain consciousness. He groaned as he lifted his head and and rolled it to the side, cracking his neck, it was sore from sleeping while sitting in bad posture. His head, god it hurt, like someone was pounding on his head in the same way the police would a locked criminals' door. The bright lights of the room he was in did not help this at all. He straightened himself up, his bangs falling out of his eyes. One of the first things he noticed, his hands were behind him, he tried to stretch and found that they were bound by chains. He sat there, thinking of the best way to break them without alerting anyone who happened to be within earshot.

"Ah, you are finally awake." A cheerful, Russia accented voice, cut through his thoughts and he looked around, his eyes focused a large man in front of him. Much taller than himself, this man had to be at least 6'2. He was tall and like most Russian men, he was also big. What made him bigger was the giant beige winter coat he wore. Was that a pink scarf? Well it was close enough to pink for him, it was hard to tell though since it was such a light color. It was wrapped snugly around his neck. Dark purple eyes stared at him through platinum blonde, almost white, hair. The smile of an excited child plastered on his face. Why didn't he sense this man in the room with him before? The man gave off such an ominous aura. Like Alastor, that was why.

He recognized this man as his target,The Russian Federation, aka Ivan Braginski. He'd read enough of the file last night to remember that much.

Last night... That bitch, he was going to get her back for this.

"Yes I am." Xander glared at the other man.

"Why are you so angry?" The Russian man teased him like a child would.

"I woke up chained to a chair and my head hurts like hell, I don't think you would be so cheerful if our positions where reversed." The vampire sneered while testing the strength of the chains binding his hands, satisfied to find out they where steel and not iron, he gave an experimental pull and was rewarded with a small creak. He hoped the man in front of him had bad hearing like most humans, but then he was a nation.

"Probably not." The blonde answered him, a thoughtful look on his face before the smile returned. "But our positions are not reversed so it does not matter, da?" The assassin shrugged as best he could chained up and gave another pull, one link snapped. His hands stilled as he tried to balance the two parts, hoping that nothing fell.

"Tell me, why am I here?" He asked as innocently as he could, smiling at his captor, he'd wait for a good time to run. Patience, he had plenty of that.

Flashback

_He'd waited 200 years for this and now it was time, Alastor was going to die and he was overjoyed and yet a part of him was sad that it had come to this and then another part wanted to lock him away and keep him as a slave the same way he was kept. A much younger Xander sat on the king sized bed in his master's room, waiting for him to return from work. The knife he held, stolen from Alastor, was covered in a clear liquid, he kept it behind his back careful not to get any of the liquid on himself, that sure would ruin the surprise. In his head he rehearsed what he was about do, he couldn't loose is courage now. Its too late to stop, like the rippling of water in a still pond, once it is set in action, it cannot be reversed. _

_He grinned as the sound of a lock and tumblers reached his ears from the other room. He moved silently towards the door to the bedroom, standing right next to it, knife poised to strike. His still beating heart sped up as adrenaline surged through his veins, it was getting harder to stay still. Just as that thought went through his head, the door knob to the bedroom turned and the door opened. Xander's eyes closed as he took a step forward and sliced upwards right where he had predicted Alastor's neck would be. He heard the loud thud of a body hitting the hard wood floor and opened his eyes. As soon as he saw the blonde-orange hair, he knew he'd killed the wrong person._

_ "James?" Years of planning just went down the toilet for him. He'd killed the wrong person. He had to dispose of the body quickly before the blood stained the floor. Sighing Xander grabbed the legs of the now deceased James and proceeded to drag him through the house to the basement, as he wasn't strong enough to carry all the dead weight. Get it_ dead_ weight? Now was not a good time for puns, he told himself even as he chuckled at the stupid joke. He began the tedious chore of chopping the dead man in to pieces so he would fit into the incinerator. Right leg, gone, Left leg, gone. Right hand, gone, right forearm, gone. _

_The smell of blood permeated the air, it was intoxicating and he wanted a little taste, he would've if he hadn't poisoned the older vampire as well as cutting his throat. Cutting the throat was only fatal if the vampire was weak and James had been far from weak. The liquid that had coated the blade had been holy water. Depending on what kind of priest blesses the water, that determines the effects of it on vampires. And Xander had stolen this from a very high up man in the religious circle. _

_Xander made quick work of Jame's body and soon had the incinerator going. While the body burned he went upstairs and cleaned up the blood trail from dragging James' body through the house, glad he went no where near the carpeted areas. After cleaning up the blood trail, opening the windows, turning off the incinerator, and lighting candles to mask the smell of blood and vampire ashes, and went back to the bedroom physically exhausted from the day's work and mentally exhausted from the failure of 3 years' planning. _

_He was almost asleep when the sound of the door being unlocked again reached his ears. He was reminded of his failure once again. It wasn't like he could try again, he didn't have anymore holy water, just the knife itself wasn't enough to-. He cut the thought off as another struck him. The knife! He'd forgotten about it. The half vampire shot straight up. Where did he leave it? In the basement on the table where he'd chopped up James' body. He just hoped that Alastor didn't go down to the basement for any reason. _

A noise forced Xander out of his memory, the tinkling sound of a steel chain-link hitting the cement floor. Shit.

Russia had been about to answer the assassin's question, but the when he looked at him. He had this far away look on his face, like he was remembering something that happened a long time ago. He knew what that was like. Back in 1941 when Germany had broken the non-aggression pact between them. It was after he had invaded Poland and gained quite a considerable amount of land, he'd gotten too cocky and thought he could just invade Russia the same way he had Poland. Germany had been very wrong about that.

Flashback

_At the front line with the rest of his soldiers a mere twenty miles from his heart, Moscow. Stalin's words still ringing in his ears, All citizens of the Soviet Union must defend every inch of Soviet soil and must fight to the last drop of blood for our towns and villages._

_He had thought Germany was his friend, as he didn't have many, and that they would take over the world together but that had not been the case. So now here he was protecting his heart, at the front lines as German after German fell. This was all so familiar, natural, the smell of blood and snow mixing, the freezing wind carrying sounds of pain from the other side as they fell, the sound of the gun he held, its weight, the smell of gun powder. It was like a second home. War was war, its only the technology and how it is done that changes._

A small tinkling sound echoing through the silent room, pushed the memory out of Russia's head and he looked up. The vampire assassin stared back at him, just as surprised as he was. He noticed that the vampire's eyes green gray. Then he moved.

Xander took Russia's surprise as an opportunity to get out of there, in one quick movement, he slipped the chains off his wrist and stood, in the next second he was moving past Russia, or so he thought. The Russian saw him coming and his arm shot out. The assassin ran right in to it getting something close to a close line as his captor threw him back in to the chair that he'd jumped out of only a second ago.

Startled by how fast the other male had moved, Xander looked up at him. Only to see a dark purple aura surrounding him and darkening the room. Russia loomed over him, the grin on his face seeming strained as he leaned down, using the chairs arms the chair to trap him. So much like Alastor..

"You were trying to escape, da?" The smile left Russia's face and he heard a weird kolkol sound. This resemblance to Alastor was really bothering him, even the aura was the same. He backed up as much as the chair would allow before nodding.

"Why? Don't you want to stay and play with Russia?" He asked, the sweet smile back on his face and the intimidating atmosphere dissolving. Xander was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"No I don't. Someone would have to be insane to want to be with you." He glared up at his captor despite his close proximity. And somewhere in the world Belarus sneezed.

A hurt expression replaced Russia's smile and he backed off. He turned and walked to the bottom of the staircase. "We will see." Was all he said before walking calmly up the stairs and closing the door.

**So this chapter is full of memories and Xander failing to escape from wherever he is, most likely Russia's basement. Oh and if I'm historically inaccurate, please let me know. I didn't do too much research. Anyways tell me what you think in the form of a review.**


End file.
